Episode 56
- | characters = Octopus | new = not located on nearby empty tiles (unofficial) | released = | previous = 55 | next = 57 | difficulty = }} New features *Wrapped candy and candy fish cannon ( ) and special candy cannon ( ) appear in level 1109. *The first time in level 1113, straws are not unofficially located on the nearby empty tiles on the board. Levels This episode contains levels 1101 - 1120. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 1102 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1103 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1104 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1105 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1106 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1107 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1108 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1109 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1110 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1111 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1112 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1113 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1114 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1115 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 1116 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 1117 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 1118 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 1119 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1120 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1101.png|link=Level 1101|Level 1101 Level 1102-1.png|link=Level 1102|Level 1102 (1) Level 1102-2.png|link=Level 1102|Level 1102 (2) Level 1102-3.png|link=Level 1102|Level 1102 (3) Level 1103.png|link=Level 1103|Level 1103 Level 1104-1.png|link=Level 1104|Level 1104 (1) Level 1104-2.png|link=Level 1104|Level 1104 (2) Level 1104-3.png|link=Level 1104|Level 1104 (3) Level 1105.png|link=Level 1105|Level 1105 Level 1106-1.png|link=Level 1106|Level 1106 (1) Level 1106-2.png|link=Level 1106|Level 1106 (2) Level 1107.png|link=Level 1107|Level 1107 Level 1108-1.png|link=Level 1108|Level 1108 (1) Level 1108-2.png|link=Level 1108|Level 1108 (2) Level 1109.png|link=Level 1109|Level 1109 Level 1110.png|link=Level 1110|Level 1110 Level 1111.png|link=Level 1111|Level 1111 Level 1112.png|link=Level 1112|Level 1112 Level 1113.png|link=Level 1113|Level 1113 Level 1114.png|link=Level 1114|Level 1114 Level 1115.png|link=Level 1115|Level 1115 Level 1116.png|link=Level 1116|Level 1116 Level 1117-1.png|link=Level 1117|Level 1117 (1) Level 1117-2.png|link=Level 1117|Level 1117 (2) Level 1118.png|link=Level 1118|Level 1118 Level 1119.png|link=Level 1119|Level 1119 Level 1120-1.png|link=Level 1120|Level 1120 (1) Level 1120-2.png|link=Level 1120|Level 1120 (2) |-| Miscellaneous= Episode 56 cover.jpg|It’s that time again! You got it, new levels are out now! Trivia *This episode was used to have the same background as Cotton Valley (as a placeholder). On November 13, 2017, the release of the 1.54 update, all placeholders of the released episodes were replaced by the real backgrounds.